Sudden Change
by V.Jazmin
Summary: It takes place after the fight of All Might and All For One. Bakugo feels like it’s all his fault for the downfall of All Might and can’t stop blaming himself. Momo notices the sudden change in Bakugo and wants to do something to help him. But what could she do?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It's a normal day at UA High. Kids getting ready for their classes, stressing over assignments and most importantly talking about class 1-A, more specifically about a certain spiked, blonde, explosive boy.

"Bakugo has done it again with his loud mouth. He threatened three last year students!!!" Said kirishima to Momo, Jiro, Kaminari , Todoroki, Iida and midoryia. No one was really surprised by his actions but they did notice the dramatic change ever since the fight between All Might and All For One.

"Why did he threaten them?" Midoryia asked quickly with a worried tone.

"Everyone has been talking about the incident and Bakugo is just sick of hearing about it and I guess he just snapped. He threatened to kill them all if they ever talked about him again."

Everyone was a little confused by what kirishima just said.

"But weren't they were talking about All Might"? asked a curious Todoroki.

" Yeah, talking about how he can never be a superhero again and what the world is going to do without the greatest hero of all time protecting us. He was the symbol of peace, he made everyone feel safe and that now it was all gone because of Bakugo for letting himself get captured."

Everyone got quiet, all drowning in their own thoughts.

But Todoroki and Midoryia tensed up remembering the exact moment when Bakugo was kidnapped by the villains, both of them feeling completely hopeless that they couldn't do a single damn thing.

" And since we all know that Bakugo never backs down from anything, so he threatened to kill them and that's when Mr. Aizawa came and told Bakugo to go with him and told me to go and tell the class that he would be back soon."

"Poor Bakugo" whispered Yaomomo but no one heard her because it was overpowered by the loud footsteps coming towards their classroom. They all quickly scattered from their small group to their assigned seats. Now the whole class was waiting for whoever was going to walk through that door.

When the door opened, it wasn't just Mr. Aizawa but Bakugo followed right behind him with his hand in his pockets, not looking towards his classmates but straight ahead. Surprisingly Bakugo didn't look angry or have a smug look on his face. There was no emotion. It's hard to explain but he didn't exactly show anything, his face was neutral, he wasn't smirking or frowning but there was something about him that was different. Then they realized that it was his eyes. His eyes gave him away, he wasn't angry but sad, depressed, miserable and even heartbroken.

All eyes were on him, following every step he took.

He could feel the stares and just hated the fucking feeling that they were judging him, probably thinking that he was some type of weakling.

 _I'm not fucking weak!! I'm not! Am I?_

He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?!!" Taking his hands out of his pockets to create small explosions.

"Nothing" Mineta blurted out of fear.

Everyone just looked down or around the classroom acting as if there was something interesting on the walls.

Momo was the only person still staring at Bakugo. He caught her staring but she didn't look away and neither did he. She could still see the sadness in his eyes even after his mini outburst. After a few seconds of eye contact, he scowled and looked away.

He kept walking to his desk. He gave Midoryia a quick glare before sitting down and immediately looked out the window, letting Mr. Aizawa go on with the day.

Aizawa talked about All Might, The League of Villains and the new changes that are going happen. One of those changes being that the students are going to move into the dormitories. Everyone was really excited about that, the only good thing that was happening to them even though it was caused by something horrible. Everyone seemed happy for a moment, cheering and laughing but two students seemed unaffected by their surroundings.

Momo couldn't focus on anything the entire class period, well except for a certain blonde. She usually pays attention and has no problem focusing but today all she could do was think about Bakugo.

 _How is he feeling? What is he thinking? Is he okay?_

She kept glancing over to Bakugo, who was still looking out the window, not caring about what Aizawa was saying or about anyone in the classroom. He was in his own little world.

Momo did notice that Bakugo had gotten more aggressive and angry and she's worried for him as she is for every single one of her classmates. It's one of her duties as vice president but that's besides the point. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. she had to do something.

Aizawa only talked about those subjects today and didn't start a new lecture. He decided to give them a tiny break after everything they've been through but will resume their classes tomorrow because life doesn't give you any breaks and they need to be stronger and ready as ever for anything that comes their way and they all know that the worst is yet to come.

They won't give up... they can't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

UA wanted to get the student into the dormitories as soon as possible. They sent phone calls to every student saying to pack whatever they wanted since they would have their own room.

Everyone showed up with just a backpack because everything else was already in their rooms. They were all outside waiting for Mr. Aizawa, who showed up late as usual. He talked to the group of students about a few things and then posted a list onto a tree. Momo was first in line, excited to see who was going to be her neighbors. She searched for her name and when she found it, she let out a small, quiet gasp. Her room was inbetween Kirishimas and Bakugos.

 _Maybe this is my chance to find out what's happening to Bakugo._

When she was moving away from the list so the next person could see it, she could hear stomping, explosions and yelling and of course it had to be Bakugo.

"Get out of my way extras!!!"

"Move before I kill you!!!"

He shoved Deku, who was next in line, and angrily looked for his room number. He immediately noticed that weak Midoryia was right across from his room and next to Deku was half and half bastard.

 _Damn, why the hell do I have to be so god damn close to them. Just my fucking luck._

Then he saw Kirishimas name which was close to his room.

 _I guess it's not too bad, I have stupid hair near me but he better not bother me_

Bakugo raised one of his eyebrows, he noticed that there was someone that was going to be in between their rooms.

 _Yaoyorozu Momo? Who the hell is that? It sounds_ _kind of familiar._

He didn't waste much of his time thinking about it. He just started walking towards the building and accidentally shoulder checked someone... hard. He was going to keep waking but noticed a phone on the ground.

 _Why the hell haven't they picked it up yet?_

He sighed and went to pick it up. He didn't mean to actually look at the screen but couldn't help it, he saw a ton of messages sent to the persons mom hours ago and one sent just a few minutes ago but there was never a reply. Not even one. He realized that he still had the phone in his hands so he looked up to see who the owner was and it was Momo who was standing there tear eyed and totally unaffected by anything. She was lost in her own thoughts.

 _What the fuck? Is she crying? Weak. I don't think she realizes that her shit is on the ground._

He shoved her phone in her hand and that's when she snapped out her thoughts. He quickly picked up her backpack and tossed it to her. She stumbled a bit but she caught it easily.

" Thank you Bakugo."

"Whatever."

He started walking to the building and opened the door, that's when he heard Jiro.

" Hey Momo!! Too bad we're not neighbors but we're still pretty close to each other!"

He slightly turned his head towards them and then it him.

 _Ponytail girl is Momo and she's right next to my room._

He actually didn't mind having ponytail as his neighbor. He found her the least annoying out of all of his classmates.

Momo was walking to her room and heard Kirishima talking to Bakugo and Bakugo was just yelling at poor Kirishima.

 _I wonder if this is how it's going to be all the time. I really hope it's not._

Kirishima saw Momo and his face expression changed instantly. He smiled at Momo and told her that Bakugo was negative energy and he was bringing his spirit down. Momo just giggled and said " Dont worry, he's always angry and grumpy. We can't change that." She realized what she said and rapidly apologized even though it wasn't really anything bad. Bakugo just scoffed, entered his room and slammed the door.

" Is he mad at me Kirishima?"

" Nah, I bet he's just tired since he had to wake up earlier than usual"

" I'm glad that you're next to me though, this is going to be fun!" Said Momo

" I know right!! This is gonna be eppiiiic!!"

Momo laughed and said goodbye to Kirishima. She entered her room and layed down.

 _I really hope that Bakugo isn't mad at me_

Everyone spent the day decorating their rooms since they had the day off. They were exhausted and most of them fell asleep peacefully but others couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard they tried. Unwanted thoughts just kept crawling back into their minds.

It was Saturday and the kids wanted to hang out at the mall together. They were at the common room waiting for two people to come downstairs. They could hear Kirishima begging Bakugo to go.

" It will be fun bro, come on"

"Hell no, I don't want to go with you losers, it's a waste of my time."

After 30 minutes of arguing, Bakugo finally agreed just to make Kirishima shut up.

They arrived at the mall, everyone looking for different things so they split up in small groups. Jiro and Momo went together and Bakugo, Kirishima and Kamanari went as a group. The boys entered a store and it was all pretty much just black clothing, cool gadgets and room decor. The three spread around the store looking at different things. Bakugo was scanning the area just looking at anything that caught his eye and he something that caught his attention, well more like someone.

He saw Jiro drag Momo into the store and he could see the discomfort that Momo was feeling. He almost felt bad for her... almost. He backed away a little bit not wanting to be seen by them. He just didn't want to acknowledge their presence. Momo mostly stayed in front of the store and Jiro left her to look at the clothing. Momo just nervously walked around not going to far until she saw a red dragon statue that was breathing fire, it was the coolest thing she has ever seen!

 _It's not usually what I go for but I can't help it! It's really cool. It would look good on my desk._

She was smiling big and went out to reach for the last box until another teenage boy pushed her aside and grabbed it. Momo was in shock and disgusted by this boys manners.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and kindly asked him to give it back to her. He ignored every single word she said and continued to walk throughout the store. She went in front of him and demanded to hand it to her.

" I saw the statue first, you saw me reaching for it. It's mine!"

He laughed and said " sorry sweetheart but it's mine now"

She sighed, she didn't want to argue with him so she it let it go. She walked past the boy, shoving him lightly. The boy just smirked and laughed a little

She was so sad, she really wanted it.

Bakugo saw the whole thing and he was beyond pissed, he felt like punching the kid right in his face. He saw Momo walking away with a frown on her face. He could tell that she really wanted it.

 _She should have beaten him up for it. She lets people walk all over her._

He saw the boy, who was around their age, walk out. Before he knew what was happening, he was following him and had him up against a wall

"What the hell!!!" The boy screamed.

"Give me the dragon, it's not yours. Don't make me beat the shit out of you! I swear to god I will!"

" I fucking paid for it asshole"

This made Bakugo fucking angry. With one hand he had the boy by the shirt and he started making explosions with his other hand. He started to move his hand to the boys face, threatening to hurt him. The boy nervous as hell, quickly gave him the bag and bakugo let him go and smirked.

 _What a fucking dirtbag_

He had a crowd watching him in terror and looked genuinely scared of him. " what the hell are you guys looking at!" And they all scurried away.

Bakugo went back to the store and acted like nothing happened. The two boys saw Bakugo and went towards him with 3 bags full of stuff.

 _Idiots_

Ayye what did you buy bakugo?" Asked kamanari

"None of your fucking business!"

Everyone met up at the food court and walked back to the dorms. Bakugo was in his room sitting on his bed. The only reason he got the dragon was because she was part of the rescue team and she put the tracker on Nomu.

 _If it wasn't for her then what would have happened? Would they have found me? Damn why do I have to be so weak!_

He looked at the box that was in his hands.

 _It is actually pretty cool, didn't think she would have liked this._

He was nervous to go knock on her door.

 _Why the hell am I so nervous?_

He made sure that everyone was asleep before going to her room. It was pretty late so hopefully she was still awake.

Momo was wide awake, thinking about different things. Thinking about being a hero, how to improve her skills, will she ever be a hero? She was thinking about her parents and also about Bakugo. She really was worried about him. She got a text and wondered who it was. She smiled, it was her mom! She opened it lighting quick and was disappointed as usual. It just said "okay". She felt unwanted and lonely. All she wanted was the approval of her parents. She knows they're busy but all the time? They never made enough time to spend with her not even when she was just a little girl. Always by herself with no friends or family.

She heard a knock on her door and was confused. Was it her imagination? It is pretty late but no she heard it again and reluctantly went to open it and it was the boy the filled her mind with thoughts of him.

"Bakugo?" What are you doing still up this late?"

"Couldn't fall asleep but here, quickly shoving the bag into her hands."

She wasn't sure what happened. She was even more confused but smiled and opened it. It was the dragon statue! She put on the biggest smile and looks up and giving bakugo a hug, surprising both of them with her action. He just stood still not knowing why he isn't shoving her off of him. She let go and said thank you.

"Now we're even, I don't owe you anything. This is for the rescue thing"

Before she could say anything he started walking away to his room. She shut her door and sat down. She opened the box and set the beautiful dragon on her desk. She noticed a piece of paper in the bag and reached for it. It just said one word.

 _Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I haven't posted in a while. I almost gave up on this story but I love this rare pair so much, I couldn't. Hope you guys like it and please let me know your opinions, thoughts, advice and ideas.**

Mr. Aizawa was in his office looking through the room charts and immediately noticed that midoryia was right across from Bakugo's room. He sighed and thought _who would put these two together?_ He knew that they would need to get along but forcing them to be near each other so much is too much, especially for Bakugo. He decided to switch Midoryia and Kaminari so he wouldn't have to deal with so many future problems.

Everyone was in class waiting for their teacher to arrive. While everyone was talking and laughing with each other, Bakugo was just sitting down with his legs on his desk, staring out of the window deep in thought. He slammed his fist onto his desk, forcing everyone to look his way. He didn't notice since he was deep in thought but his peers soon looked away from him not wanting to stare any longer and risking catching them staring at him.

 _God dammit, why can't I stop thinking about All Might!_

 _Why did I have to get captured?! I'm such an idiot!!!_

At this moment Kirishima was talking to Momo, who kept glancing at Bakugo, telling her how excited he is to be neighbors and that they are going to have so much fun. He whispered to her so no one could hear her or more like someone. "Hey and don't worry about Bakugo, he's all talk and no bite... wait... actually that's not true but what I mean to say is he's not a bad person and if he's mean to you, I'll teach him a lesson." Momo fully turned her view to the blonde boy, she quietly giggled and smiled. She knew Bakugo wasn't a bad person, he was far from it. Except for the constant bullying, threats and occasional outbreaks. He is very determined and doesn't let anyone get in his way to become the #1 hero and she respected and even admired him for that. She told Kirishima, " I'm not really worried, I probably won't be seeing or talking to him much anyways and as long I don't do or say anything that will offend him, he won't bother me." Kirishima quickly said, " That's not true Momo! You're going to be hanging out with us a lot more now since we're all neighbors." Momo couldn't say no to Kirishima. " Oh Okay thank you Kirishima"

 _At least I'm making more friends_

Everyone was in their seats by the time their teacher arrived and he had a small announcement to make before class started. "I want to let you know that I have made a change to the room charts. Midoryia you will switch rooms with Kaminari. Midoryia could guess why he made that change but didn't say anything and just nodded. Kaminari was glad because he wasn't close to anyone on his floor even thought they are his classmates and he liked all of them, he didn't have anyone he could connect with and talk to freely. Now he's going to be on the same floor as Bakugo, Kirishima and Momo.

 _Yes!!! I get to be with Bakubro, Kirishima and Momo. I'm happy that my favorite people are on the same floor as me, this is going to be epic!_

Mr. Aizawa talked about hero laws and the consequences of breaking them. At the end of class before everyone was excused, he had a group project for his students. "Attention everyone, before you leave, I am going to let you know that there will be a group project soon. I am still working on it but there will be four people in each group and I will be choosing them. That is all." No one wanted to do extra work especially when they have to train to get stronger but they couldn't do anything about it. They were just wondering who they are going to work with. Kirishima and Kaminari went straight for Momo after class was dismissed and Kaminari couldn't hold his excitement in. "Dude! Can you believe that I'm right in front of you guys! This is so exciting, he yelled while putting his arms around Momo and Kirishima with a huge smile on his face. "Yoooo Bakubro aren't you excited that I'm on the same floor as you!" He screamed at the boy. Bakugo ignored him and continued to walk out. Kamanari chased after Bakugo. Kirishima surprised by his actions, quickly grabs Momo's hand and goes to follow Kaminari and Bakugo.

 _Omg I don't even know what happened, it all happened so quickly._ Wondered Momo.

She didn't mind talking to Kirishima and Kaminari, they were her close friends but they are going to want her to hang out with them all the time. She wonders if she's going to clash with the boy group. Hopefully she doesn't, she really wishes to help Bakugo in some sort of way.

Now she's is getting dragged by Kirishima through the hallway filled with students to catch up with the other two. They can hear them arguing. " Fuck off Kaminari!! Leave me alone!"

"Come on bro, I know you're happy that the trio is back together. The Golden Trio, The Powerful Three, The Three Amigos, The Threeee Kings he says while moving his hands as if the name was in the air. "oh oh this is a good one... ready for it... The Dream Team." "You know cause everyone dream is to be apart of out super awesome group."

" You're stupid."

Bakugo almost forgot that Kaminari stopped running and yelling like an idiot and started actually walking with him.

"You know though, now that Momo is part of our squad, we'll have to change our team name." "How about Four of a Kind, or The Fantastic Four or how about Superheroes in Training... nah I'll think of something, don't worry."

 _What is this idiot talking about? What does he mean that ponytail is going to be part of our group not like we have one in the first place but this dumbass thinks so._

Kirishima and Momo finally caught up to them while still holding hands.

 _Are they dating?_ Thought Bakugo, looking at their intertwined hands. _Who would want to date stupid hair?_

Kirishima let go of her hand so he could throw them in the air and let out his frustrations with Kaminari. " Why would you leave us like that dude?!"

"Sorry, I was trying to catch up to Bakugo bro, he walks pretty fast by the way."

Midoryia walks up from behind and asks Kaminari if he's ready to move their things to their new bedrooms. "Yeah, I'm ready Midoryia, let's get going." "Hey guys, do you mind helping us with our things?"

Kirishima and Momo both happily agreed to help their friends Kaminari and Midoryia. Though someone else wasn't in a giving mood. "Bakugo aren't you going to help?" Said Kirishima. "Fuck no, why would I, I have better fucking things to do stupid!"

Kirishima was about to spend 45 minutes trying to convince Bakugo to help them but then Momo spoke out to the hot headed boy. "You know Kirishima will try to convince you for about 30 minutes or so until you say yes which will eventually happen, so can you please save us that time so we could finish quicker and you can do whatever you were going to do."

Bakugo turned to her completely forgetting she was even there. _Who the fuck does she think she is? She's talking to me like I'm an idiot, just like in the villain vs hero training._

You could see the frustration and angry look on his face. He didn't want to admit it but she right in both cases. Kirishima usually convinces him to do things he doesn't want to. Bakugo sighed and looked at her with his piercing red eyes.

"Whatever, let's go then nerds."

"Way to go Momo, it would have taken me forever to convince him"

She smiled and patted Kirishimas shoulder and the group started walking to Kamanari's room to help him clear out his things.

Kaminari was talking to Kirishima about the things that he has in his room and how they were going to take them out. Momo was a few steps behind Bakugo analyzing him.

 _He's always so angry and he seems to be even more determined to be the best. But I can feel that there is something bothering him... something is eating him up. I want to help him but I don't know if he'll let me._

She walked slightly faster so she could walk in the same pace as Bakugo. If she wants to help she's going to take little steps in order to reach out to him. He felt a new presence beside him and only moved his eyes to the right where he saw her walking beside him.

 _What is she doing? I guess it's not the weird. Is she going to say something or what?_

She turned to him and said "Hey Bakugo, I wanted to say thank you for helping us move Kaminari's and Midoryia's things."

"Tch I'm only going to help Sparky, that stupid nerd ain't getting any of my help"

 _He sure does hate Midoryia a lot, maybe I'll try to find out why later on. I don't want to push my luck right now since he's in a decent mood._

 _"_ Well it still means a lot to help your friend, maybe we could all go out to eat ice cream after we're done." She said in a hopeful tone not wanting to get screamed at for having a 'stupid idea'.

 _He's not my friend._

Thought Bakugo even though he knew deep down that he did consider him as a friend.

He shoved his hand in his pocket, "Maybe" he said in a low voice but loud enough for her to hear. A soft smile appeared on her face and continued to walk alongside with Bakugo until they reached their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've reread the chapters that I wrote and noticed some grammatical errors, I'm sorry for that. I check my work but sometimes I don't notice. Don't forget that I love any type of feedback! I'm trying very hard to think of new content and I'm writing as fast as I can! Thank you for your patience!**

The group arrived at Kaminari's room ready to jump in and help. He had quite a few things in his room, mostly on the heavy side but they'll get it done in no time. Before they could do anything, Midoryia spoke out to them. "I'm going to go to my floor and start clearing out my things so we don't have to wait too long." "I'll go with you" said Kirishima. Midoryia replies with "That's not necessary Kirishima, I have Iida and Uraraka helping me but thank you." Kirishima simply nodded and got back to thinking how they were going to move this stuff.

Bakugo already frustrated yelled out "Don't they have someone to do this for you?!" The rest of the group thought about that excellent question. "Aizawa didn't say anything about it but you might be right. Whatever though let's just do this so we can all be together" Kaminari emphasized the last part just to annoy Bakugo.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do idiots, since I am the one who has to do everything" Bakugo said while inspecting the room filled with Kaminari's things. "All of us are going to remove the mattress and set it outside your room then do the same with your bed frame/headboard. After that you, pointing at Momo, will make a big enough cart with wheels ( like the ones in Ikea) to fit his shoe storage, drawers and desk/computer. We can make two trips for his big stuff if you can't make it that big. After that we'll grab his wall shit and other small things to his new room. Got that losers."

Everyone nodded with agreement not seeing a single flaw in his plan. They entered knowing exactly what to do. Kirishima and Momo got one side of the mattress and Bakugo and Kaminari got the other side and easily made their way out the room but of course with Bakugo yelling out directions on how to lift the mattress and where to guide it. Once that was done, they got the bed frame and repeated the same steps. "phew now that that's done, I'm going to make the cart okay" Momo said calmly. She just stared at them and they stared at her back wondering why she isn't making it. Then it hit Bakugo, his face turning slightly red. Bakugo grabbed the back of Kirishima's and Kaminari's shirts and dragged them out of the room, finally realizing why they were being harshly yanked across the floor. After a few minutes, Momo told them it was okay to enter. Bakugo opening the door slowly, peeked his head through and noticed that she was dressed and had the cart ready to go. "This is great Yaomomo, good job!" Commented Kaminari. "Thank you!" Relieved that they liked it and was being appreciated for her work.

Bakugo was quietly admiring her.

 _Her quirk is pretty impressive and she can do a lot with it. But she lacks a lot in other departments like combat skills. I don't think she's bad but definitely needs to improve if she wants to keep up with the best. Not to mention her lack of confidence and ability to overthink is holding her back from improving. She has potential, especially with that quirk._

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he grabbed the cart and rolled it outside of the room. Next, Momo and Kaminari lifted his desk and Bakugo and Kirishima took his drawer and took it to the hallway. Meanwhile Midoryia and his friends were almost done, they just needed to take off the million All Might posters and collectibles out of the room. Momo was taking off the things off his wall and the boys were carrying out the last heavy item in his room. She placed his values in multiple boxes, piling them up on top of each other. She picked up the three boxes, impairing her vision but she was already walking towards the door. She heard an angry sigh and suddenly she could see in front of her. Bakugo took the top two boxes out of her hands and when he could see her face, just glared at her for being incautious. "You know that you could trip and hurt yourself" he said in a serious tone. "Uhh you're right Bakugo, forgive me for my carelessness. Thank you for helping me." " Stop apologizing for everything, it's annoying." He frustratingly told her. "Sorry" she said out of habit. He let out a sigh and walked away wondering how someone can be so annoyingly nice.

Everything was finally cleared out of the room after being there for a few hours. They put the mattress and bed frame onto the cart and then took the elevator to the 5th floor where Midoryia was barely finishing putting his stuff in boxes. "Hey Midoryia, the room is all done and ready to put your stuff in" said Kaminari. "Oh hey, I'm pretty much done so I'll get my stuff down there now." Midoryia and his two friends helped carry some of his stuff to his new room while the four started setting up his bed. They went down to gather the rest of the things. Kaminari and Kirishima were putting the rest of the big items onto the cart and Bakugo and Momo were gathering the cardboard boxes filled with Sparky's things.

"Hey losers!" The pair turned around to see Bakugo and Momo carrying multiple boxes. "We're going to the fifth floor to put this stuff in your room. I'm sure that you don't need my help with something so simple so we'll wait for you up there. Got it." They nodded and gave a thumbs up, getting back to what they were doing. Bakugo and Momo went to the elevator not saying a single word to each other. She desperately wanted to say something to him. Anything.

 _Should I say something? What should I say? Come on think. Anything will do just talk to him!_

"Nice weather right?" _Seriously Momo, is that what you could think of!_ She wanted to slap herself, her nervousness got the better of her like always.

They could barely see each other with all the stuff in their hands but it took him a few seconds to respond.

 _What the fuck?! The weather? Where did that come from, we were inside all day, how am I supposed to know the weather?_

She's nervously waiting for his answer and he simply said "We're inside, not outside if you haven't noticed."

She felt so dumb and was relieved when the elevator door opened. Bakugo let Momo go out first and he followed her into Kaminari's room. They set his things down next to his bed and plopped down onto his mattress. Momo felt a little tired, the cart took a little extra energy since it was a much bigger item than she usually creates.

 _When are those idiots going to come, why am I still even here, we're pretty much done. I'm going to fucking leave to my room and go to sleep. I goddam need it for sure._

He was about to leave until he heard light breathing. _What the fuck? I keep forgetting that she's with me._ He noticed she looked slightly tired and spoke out to her. "You're seriously tired? It wasn't a big deal or even a workout."

"I know, it's just the cart took some energy out of me but I'm fine." "I didn't ask if you were fine or not, I don't really care." _I can't comprehend why he's so mean to others, he's always so defensive and rude._

Feeling slightly bad for snapping at her, he gave her some advice and she better listen. "You should train more not just read and study all the time. I get that you need to know and understand what you're creating but it's also important that you're able to create them without running out of energy so quickly. You should practice creating big items more often. I also heard that there are food pills, so that could probably help you tremendously."

Surprised by his sudden change of attitude, she carefully listened to what he was saying. She did need to train more often in a more physical and tiresome way, she always knew that, but she stuck to reading so much because her quirk is so focused on learning new information. It's hard to physically and mentally train herself but if she wants to be a hero, she needs to work one hundred times harder because she wants to be the best hero she can be.

"Thank you for the advice, the food pill that you mentioned will probably be very beneficial for me. I will have to research the different types of food pills, their benefits and the affects that they might have on my body. I might even be able to invent my own food pill! I never thought of that Bakugo, Thank you!" She said with a smile.

He looked at her. _Why is she so nice? It's so annoying. Sometimes I want her to explode and yell with all she got. She must have all her emotions piled up, ready to burst. Maybe I'll see it one day, shit will be funny._

All of a sudden he realizes that he's still in the room wondering why he's waiting for Kaminari and Kirishima but that thought went to the back of his mind when he saw a bag of chips and a gummies in one of the boxes. _She needs food to gain more energy and create more shit right? This should help her._ He picked up the food not caring that they weren't his and held it to her face.

It took her a second to figure out what he was doing and a huge smile spread across her face. _He really does care about others, if he didn't he wouldn't work so hard to become a hero. He needs to show it more often._

"What are hell are you smiling about and eat this already!" He screamed.

She took the two pieces of food from his hand but she wasn't eating it. "Hey, did you not listen to me, I said eat it!"

"But Bakugo this does not belong to me, it's Kaminari's food and that would be disrespectful of me to eat something that is not mine."

He looks at her like she was stupid. _Seriously? Who the fuck cares about Dunce Face! He can buy more!_

Right when Bakugo was going to yell at her for being dumb, Kirishima and Kaminari suddenly opened the door with the cart full of his stuff. Bakugo shifted his towards the door and stood up abruptly. "For fucks sake, what took you guys so long! We've been waiting forever!"

"Hey it's actually very heavy and it's only been 10 minutes bro" Kirishima told Bakugo.

"Yeah calm down" whispered Kaminari. Luckily Bakugo didn't hear or else he would have blown out his eardrums.

 _Only ten minutes, it felt like much longer. Still they could have been here in five._

Kaminari noticed that Momo had the snacks that he was saving for later. "Oh Yaomomo are you hungry?" She was confused for a second but realized that she had his food in her hands. She quickly set them on his bed, embarrassed that he saw her with his food. "I'm sorry Kaminari, I wasn't going to eat them." Before he could respond, Bakugo interrupted "She is going to eat it, I gave her your food and I don't give a fuck if it's yours, it's hers now."

Kaminari honestly didn't care that she was going to eat his food. Whatever is his is also hers, she's one of his best friends. "Yo Yaomomo, you can eat it if you're hungry. I don't mind at all. You can have whatever you want, you don't have to ask me. I'll be glad to give it to you."

"Thank you Kaminari but I would feel bad if I would have ate it."

"Honestly don't worry about it, I know creating that cart took some energy."

Momo thought about it for a second and decided it was okay for her to eat it. Anyways she was really hungry. "Thank you, I really appreciate it!" He simply smiled at her.

They finished decorating his room and they were all pretty exhausted except for Bakugo who didn't even break a sweat. They all laid down onto his bed. "Thanks guys for helping me." Before anyone could say anything, Bakugo's stomach growled. They all turned to look at him, silence filled the air. "We should all go out to eat, I know everyone's hungry. Especially Bakugo!"

"Shut up stupid hair!!!"

"I am actually very hungry, I wouldn't mind going out to eat." Commented Momo.

"Then it's settled, let's go" Kirishima said while dragging Bakugo out the door.

"Let go of me idiot, I'm walking can't you see!"

Before they left, a man was standing in front of them. "I'm here to move the the stuff in your room to the one you're going to move into."

The four were surprised. "Are you kidding me!!! We spent hours moving your shit when we could have someone do it for us!! Yelled Bakugo. Everyone ignore him and Kaminari explained the situation and thanked him for coming.

The four of them walked to the street vendors and picked out what they wanted. Momo got the most out of everyone and finished every single piece of food on her plate and the three boys were amazed and that does include Bakugo. Momo got very shy and a little embarrassed that she has such a large appetite but Kirishima and Kaminari reassured her that it was so cool that she could eat that much. Even though it didn't make her feel better, she knew what they were trying to say so she tried not to let it get to her feelings. Kirishima went to get more food and Kaminari went to the bathroom and told the pair that they'll be back leaving them by themselves.

"You know they're idiots right?" Bakugo said with an expressionless face.

"What?" she whispered with a confused face. _Why would he say that now?_

He let out a heavy sigh, "I said they're idiots, dumb hair and dunce face, they didn't mean to make you feel bad because you eat so much. I wouldn't take it to heart."

It did make her feel really bad but she did feel better after what Bakugo said. She realized something important though.

 _Hey, we're talking! He talked to me like 3 times today! That's an improvement._

She smiled at him and told him that it didn't affect her even though it was totally obvious that it did.

 _Ha! Bullshit!_

"Hey ponytail" She turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. "I feel like eating ice cream so we're stopping by on our way back to our dorms." She remembered that she told him earlier about getting ice cream. _Does he really want ice cream or is he doing it for me? Hmm He's nicer than I thought._

When the boys came back, Momo asked if it was okay to go to the ice cream shop. They agreed without hesitation and walked to the nearest shop. They picked out their favorite flavors and walked out of the shop. Kaminari pulled out his phone and asked a stranger if he could take a few pictures of them. He agreed and they were getting ready to pose but Bakugo didn't want his picture taken.

"I don't want to be in no fucking picture, don't make me kill you!!!" They just wanted their picture taken and as usual Bakugo makes everything so much difficult than it needs to be. Momo takes Bakugo's wrist and pulls him into the group. "Hey don't fucking touch me!"

"Bakugo please be quiet and take this photo with us. I won't let you leave until you do."

They all smiled except for Bakugo who was frowning in all of the pictures, was yelling at Kaminari in one of them and in the last picture, he was looking at the girl beside him with curiosity.

They thanked the man and continued walking to their school.Kaminari spoke first, "These pictures are so good, I wish that Bakugo would calm down a bit though and smile for once."

"Shut the Fuck up before I kill you!"

Ignoring his usual threat, he told the group that he would send the pictures in a group chat. _What should the group be called? Why am I having such a hard time! Think Kaminari!_

The kids arrived at their floor and were about to say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

 _I got it!!!_

"The Elite Four!!!" He screamed. "That's our official group/team name!" He typed in 'The Elite Four' as the group name and sent the pictures to them. Kirishima and Momo laughed and gave him props for the name. Bakugo ignored them and headed straight to his room where he dived into his bed.

 _The Elite Four huh, not bad Dunce Face_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I just finished the fifth chapter at 3:05 in the morning. I'm trying hard to write and upload chapters as fast as I can. If you guys have any ideas, thoughts or advice please let me know. I would love any type of feedback.**

Everyone was waiting for their always late teacher to arrive. During the next few minutes without Aizawa, they were talking and laughing. Jiro, Kaminari, Kirishima and Momo were together talking about Bakugo. "Yeah I didn't see Bakugo this morning, I tried knocking on his door but there was no answer. I assumed he was already downstairs or wasn't feeling good." Mentioned Kirishima. Kaminari then added to the conversation by saying "And by the looks of it, it's probably the last reason." He pointed to the empty desk not too far away from them. Momo felt bad for the young boy, she knew he didn't like to miss class and miss out on important details that would affect his trainings.

 _I'm going to take extra good notes for Bakugo so he doesn't miss anything crucial._

"Remember Momo that we're going out with the girls after school okay." Jiro mentioned before retrieving to her desk.

 _Oh no, I completely forgot. I was excited about going but I want to make sure that Bakugo is okay. She's going to get mad if the reason is because of Bakugo so I'll have to lie even though I hate doing it. Sorry Jiro._

Todoroki turned to his desk neighbor and told her that Bakugo was indeed very sick and he saw him in the bathroom in the morning.

 _I thought Kirishima said he didn't see him in the morning._

Todoroki then mentioned that he wakes up very early in the morning along with a few others and saw that Bakugo was throwing up. He asked me... no he ordered me to tell Mr. Aizawa that he wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to make it to class today so I did and that's why he's probably later than usual.

Todoroki walked into the boys bathroom going to get ready for the day when he heard someone throwing up and realizing it's Bakugo on the floor near the toilet. "Hey Bakugo! Are you okay? Do you need help?" Bakugo turned to look at him and started screaming. "Get the fuck away from me you Half and Half bastard!!!! I do not need your help!" Todoroki knew better than to argue with him since he was going to keep yelling and would never accept his help. Before he left the bathroom so Bakugo could vomit in peace. He weakly said "Tell Aizawa I'm not going to make it to class today, got it." Todoroki nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, on his way to see their classroom teacher.

She thanked Todoroki for the information and quickly pulled out her phone to text Kaminari and Kirishima that they should make some soup for Bakugo and get some medicine for him. The boys turned to look at her when they received her message and nodded.

She felt that school couldn't go any slower, she was getting really irritated because Bakugo was alone and as her duties as Vice President, she helps her peers even in time of sickness. Though time was running slow she focused on the lectures and information given to her.

Finally a minute until class ended and she couldn't be more ready to jump out of her seat and visit Bakugo. They were dismissed and Jiro was walking towards Momo who was already accompanied by Kirishima and Kaminari. "Hey you ready to go to the mall?" Panicking the only thing that can out of her mouth was "uhh". She's trying hard to think of something but her mind is blank. Kaminari jumps in quickly, "She can't go with you guys, she promised me and Kirishima here that she was going to help us study."

"What! You'd rather help this idiot than go to the mall with your friends." Kaminari looked really offended, "Hey, there are two idiots!" Kirishima punched him in arm. "Hey Jiro, as much as I want to go with you, I just can't. I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you." Jiro sighed knowing that she wasn't going to convince her. "Okay Momo, you owe me" She said smiling and waving at the trio. "Oh and Jiro!" She turned around to look at her. "They are also my friends and they are definitely not idiots." Kaminari stuck out his tongue at Jiro and she flipped him off and kept walking.

"Let's go" said Kirishima while putting his arms around Momo and Kaminari. They walked to Momo's room and were instantly surprised. "Wow Momo, your bed is huge." Feeling a little embarrassed, "Yes, I know. I thought the room was going to be bigger so I brought the stuff from my room but someone is going to bring me another one that is smaller in size. Anyways I know a recipe that my family chef taught me that is great for when you are sick and I was wondering if you two could go out and buy medication for Bakugo." "That is no problem Yaomomo. We'll be back real fast!" Said Kaminari. Smiling, she said "Great! I'll get started on the chicken soup! And I'll save some for you guys too!"

Momo was down in the kitchen getting ready to start the recipe that she learned a while back. She was feeling good and remembered the recipe completely. She loved cooking because the one who taught her how to cook was neither her father or mother but their chef who took the time to patiently teach her everything. Chef Ting'en, he and their maid Miss Lai are one of the most important people who taught her many things when her parents weren't around, which was for a majority of her life. She sighed thinking about her parents.

 _If only they would understand that I need their attention as much as the give it to their jobs. Ugh no time to think about that. I need to finish this soup._

Kaminari and Kirishima were walking back to their building with the medicine and a few other things. Kirishima stated in a worry tone, "Hopefully Bakugo will get better with this stuff and I know he hates being sick." "I'm worried about him trying to fight us and yell at us for being in his room." Kaminari said looking very worried and slightly scared. "Yeah that too. I'm also worried that he's going to hurt Yaomomo's feelings, we're already used to the Bakulanguage but she isn't. She's too nice for Bakugo to treat her like garbage, we have to watch out for that." Kaminari nodded in agreement. Neither of them realized it yet, but they were starting to gain some romantic feelings for Momo Yaoyorozu.

They went to the kitchen straight to Momo and brought her the medication she asked for. She thanked them profoundly and started to gather the soup, water, orange juice and medication onto a food tray. Before they went up to his room, she took a picture of the soup she made and sent it to Chef Ting'en. 'I made the chicken noodle soup you taught me, it's for a friend of mine who is sick. But it's my first time making it without you. Miss you!' And with that she sent the text and made their way up to their floor.

She nudged Kaminari to knock on the door and he hesitated for a second but did it anyways. No answer. He knocked again but a little harder. Still no answer. He was about to knock for the third time but the door suddenly flew open and it revealed an angry and very sick Bakugo.

"What do you want dunce face! Why are you bothering me, DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!!" " uhh no I do not want to die but we brought you soup that Yaomomo specifically made for you and some medicaion too" Kaminari said quickly.

 _Huhhh I didn't even notice that stupid hair and ponytail were with him._

He looked at ponytail who was carrying a few food tray and was smiling at him. It honestly looked very good and he was pretty hungry but his pride wouldn't let him accept any help from anyone. They were all waiting for his response and said "I don't want your shitty food or your help so leave before I KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" Kaminari and Kirishima looked immediately at Momo who was still faintly smiling but looked on the verge of crying but was holding it in not wanting to look pathetic in front of them. Bakugo was about to shut his door but Kirishima stopped it. "HUH WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID HAIR!" Bakugo yelled at him. Kirishima harshly whispered to Bakugo so only he could hear. "Yaomomo canceled her plans with her friends so she could make this soup for you which took her some time to make. She even told us to get you this medicine so you could feel better. Everything you see here was her plan. So the least you can do is accept it." Bakugo was in shock but didn't show it on his face. He was shocked not because Kirishima had the courage to say that to him but at the fact that Momo cared about him.

 _Did he just say that ponytail is behind all of this. Damn! Now I feel kinda bad._

"Fine. Come in nerds." And left his door open, immediately jumping back into his bed.

Kirishima and Kaminari let Momo go in first who sat down on a chair next to Bakugo and set down the tray on the table near her. "Hi Bakugo, we heard you weren't feeling very well so we made you this soup and brought you medication so you could feel better." She said nervously not knowing what his reaction will be. "Tch Whatever, I'm fine, I don't need your pity." His response was a lot better than what she was expecting. Momo thought he was going to burst out and started throwing things. She was happy that didn't happen. "Well we are not pitying you Bakugo, we're worried about you. There's a difference but I don't want the soup to get cold because then it won't taste as good" Momo said while grabbing the tray and placing it in front of him. "This will make you feel a lot better and I'm not leaving until you finish at least most of it." Kaminari started to laugh because Bakugo looked like a kid who still had to have his mom watch over him because he refused to eat and take his medicine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT KAMINARI, YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

"I'm not laughing.. haha, sorry ummm I'll being going now! Feel better Bakugoooo! He screamed as he runned down the hallway. Bakugo looked like he was about to fight him so he knew that his only chance was to leave before that happened.

 _That took longer than I expected._ Thought Kirishima.

"Well, I'll join Kaminari okay Momo. Feel better Bakubro, we'll keep checking on you." Momo nodded at him and told him that there was soup for him and Kaminari. Once they were gone, awkward silence filled his room. She was getting nervous since her two friends left and now she didn't know what to do. "I made this soup for you, my chef taught me how to make it. He always made this for me when I was sick so I thought I could make it for you."

 _Why is she always trying to talk to me? Is she trying to find out something about me! What does she want from me?_

"Why are you here?" That wasn't a question that she was expecting at the moment. Feeling unwelcomed, she was about to leave his room but felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Bakugo holding her firmly, "I didn't say that you should leave." She smiled and sat back down, letting go of her. "I was worried about you, It doesn't feel good to be sick and you were all alone so I wanted to make sure that you would get better."

 _She's too nice for her own good._

He started to eat the soup and stopped.

 _Shit! This is fucking good! Who knew ponytail could cook._

He went back to eating it and drinking his orange juice, that was of course, freshly squeezed by Momo herself. While he was finishing his meal, Momo was looking around his room. She liked it a lot, it was simple but yet stylish and surprisingly clean. "I like your room Bakugo, it's very nice." He of course can't take a compliment so he responded with, "of course it's awesome, it is my room!"

Shaking her head lightly, she noticed he finished her soup!

 _I'm glad he liked, I was worried that he wasn't going to eat it._

He was the first one to talk this time. "So your chef taught you how to make this soup?" "Mhm yes, he did. That and many more recipes. I spent most of my time with him and Miss Lai, who is our maid. I didn't have any friends and my parents are always busy so I hung out with them." He looked at her with disbelief.

 _No friends? How is that possible?_

"I know, sounds lame right?"

"It sounds like it fucking sucked! What did you do with your time other than hang out with them?" He asked suddenly interested. "Uhmmm, I read books and studied for school and for my quirk." Now that she was saying it out loud, she sounded so pathetic.

 _He must think I'm a loser._

 _What a loser but she couldn't help it. She was just a kid but now she's anything but one._

"So you had no friends and pretty much no parents and the only people who you interacted with, were with your chef and maid." He stated, recapping what she just told him. "Yes, you are correct." "You were homeschooled huh" he said it more as fact than a question but she still answered him. "Yes, I was also homeschooled until I was accepted into UA. I had to beg my parents to let me go here and they eventually let me go."

"Your parents sound like a pain in the ass."

"Bakugo! They are my parents! "

"Some parents they are!"

She didn't say anything after that. He wanted to know more about her life but he didn't want her to think that he cared, and he absolutely doesn't. He remembered when everyone was getting their room numbers, he had her phone in his hand with lots of messages sent to her mom but no response. It makes sense now. He's starting to feel bad for this girl.

Momo remembered that she has his homework and notes that she took for him. "Hey Bakugo, I'll be right back okay." She left before he could say anything and was back in his room in less than a minute. "Here's your homework and notes that I took for you so you wouldn't miss anything." He looked at her and scooted a little bit to the other side of his bed, silently telling her to sit next to him. She got his message and went to sit next to him. She held the papers so he could see them and she explained the homework and talked to him about what Mr.Aizawa covered today in class. He actually listened to her without any interruptions or yelling.

After she finished explaining everything, Momo realized that she stayed with Bakugo for a couple of hours and was horrified that she was being rude for overstaying her visit. "I'm so sorry Bakugo, I overstayed my welcome. I didn't mean to waste your time!" Bakugo didn't realize he spent a few hours talking to ponytail and he didn't mind it actually, he quite enjoyed her presence but he would never admit it to anyone.

"Yeah, you were here for a long time." He said neither denying or confirming that he didn't mind her being with him. "I'll be on my way but before I go, Can you take the medication?" He didn't have the energy to argue so he took the two pills and swallowed them. Happy with the result, Momo took the tray and the dishes and wished Bakugo a healthy recovery. "Yo ponytail!" She turned to look at the boy sitting up on his bed. He turned his head to the left, not entirely facing her, "Thanks... you know for everything."

 _He looks so cute whenever he moves his head to the side like that. He's looks a little worried, nervous or maybe shy, no those aren't the words that match his expression. It's more like he's being hesitant. Wait...did I just say that he was cute? Momo focus he just thanked you!_

"You're welcome Bakugo" She nicely said. She closed his door and stayed there for a second, smiling to herself.

She snapped out her thoughts and went down to the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up. After she was done, she went up to her room and finally layed down. Yet, they were both in their own rooms. They picked up their phones at the same time and went to 'The Elite Four' group chat to look through the pictures that were taken of them. Momo went through all the pictures, smiling and laughing at them.

 _Bakugo looks so angry in most of them. The one where he's yelling at Kaminari is a little funny, I have to admit but my favorite is the one where he's not yelling at anyone or has an angry expression. He looks quite peaceful in it even though he looks a little confused hehe. Even though I love this picture, I'm going to put the one with him yelling at Poot Kaminari as my screensaver because it seems more like him and it is pretty funny._

After saving the picture as her home screen wallpaper, she fell asleep peacefully without any worries.

Bakugo was looking through the pictures from that day they went to the ice cream shop. He still couldn't believe that she made him take pictures with them but he wasn't entirely mad about it. He was saving all of the pictures to his camera roll when he saw the last one where he's looking at Momo.

 _They caught me of guard with this one. I was wondering how someone could be so fucking nice like her and so pretty. What the fuck did I just say? Nothing! You said nothing Bakugo!_

He took one last look at that picture and then saved it. He put his phone down and slowly drifted off. He fell asleep without any nightmares waking him up in the middle of the night, without his face dripping wet with sweat and without any hard breathing. He didn't have any unwanted thoughts that kept him awake. He was finally able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Momo woke up with a text message waiting for her. She was excited and opened it immediately. 'Hey Momo, the chicken soup looks great! Hopefully your friend feels better and wish you the best of luck hero.' Chef was always so supportive, she replied back 'Thank you Chef! See you later!'. His text reminded her that she needed to check on Bakugo. She got ready and went to knock on his door. Bakugo was sitting on the edge of his bed already ready for school and was reading the notes that ponytail gave him. He didn't have time to read them last night so he waited until the next morning before he had to go to class.

 _Ponytail takes some pretty good notes, I already know most of this stuff but it's easy to understand and her handwriting is amazing. Did I just hear something?_

knock knock knock

 _Who the fuck is it? Is it stupid Kirishima, no it's too early we still have an 1 1/2 hours left before we have to go to school._

"Go Away! I don't care who you are, leave!" Momo opened his door and geeted him "Good Morning Bakugo, how are you feeling?" She said while closing the door behind her. He didn't expect her of all people to be the one knocking on his door. Even though he told the person to go away, he let this one slide. "I'm fine, just a sore throat and some coughing now." "I'm glad you're feeling better!" She looked around because it got awkward and saw that her notes were in his hand. "Did you find my notes helpful?" "They're okay if I'm going to be honest." He shrugged and patted his bed, motioning her to sit down.

 _Haha he's lying, I think I'm getting better at understanding him._

Momo sat down next to him. She knew that they were getting along better and she was happy.

"What are you smiling about ponytail! You look hella creepy."

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how different it was at the beginning of the school year when he didn't even acknowledge each other and now we're friends."

"Hey hey hey slow down there, no one said that we were friends. You and those two idiots just showed up out of nowhere!"

"I know you appreciate us at least a little Bakugo." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I don't." He said in a low voice and crossing his arms.

"It's okay that you don't want to admit but I know that you consider us your friends."

"You're annoying ponytail, you know that?"

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She covered her mouth surprised by what she said and immediately apologized to Bakugo.

"I didn't mean to say that, I apologize. You're not an... asshole." She wispered the last word.

Bakigo didn't see anything wrong with what she said, on the contrary he was proud and laughing his ass off.

"Hahahaha, ponytail you're something else."

 _Is that a compliment?_

He pushed her lightly while laughing.

"I don't know what's so funny" she pushed him back even though it was nice to see him laugh for once.

"What's so funny is that little miss perfect called me an asshole. Omg What a sin!! He said sarcastically then pushed her harder that she almost fell off the bed but Bakugo was quick to grab her hand.

"Thank you Bakugo but I almost fell because you can't measure your strength against people."

"I caught you though, so it doesn't matter. You're not hurt."

She pushed him flat on the bed and turned her head around.

 _That little... how dare she push me in my own room!_

He reached for her waist and pulled her towards him. They were still on his bed. Bakugo's legs were apart and she was in between them with her back against his chest.

 _What just happened? Thought Momo._

"Don't push me ponytail, if you wanna fight, I'll fight you but I won't hold back. I'm warning you now"

 _Why does he always want to fight people?_

"You're ridiculous Bakugo and let me go!"

"Don't call me ridiculous! And don't tell me what to do!!" He told her while holding her tighter.

 _How did me coming up to check on Bakugo end like this?!_

Momo struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use. She only had one choice. She started to move backwards and soon she was on laying on top of Bakugo. She couldn't see him but his face was so red! He didn't know what the hell she was doing. She felt him loosen up his grasp, just barely and she flipped around, straddling his waist and putting her hands on his chest. She still didn't notice how red he was but she did notice how angry his face looked.

"You're so crazy Bakugo! I can't believe you just held me hostage!"

Bakugo was getting uncomfortable with this position, it's not that he didn't like it. He just liked it too much. He's a teenage boy, what do you expect?

"Get off of me ponytail" he said sternly.

"No I'm not going to." clearly not realizing the odd position she was in.

He was getting frustrated. He sat up causing her to fall back, but this time she put her arms around Bakugo's neck, causing him to move foward, shoving his face into her boobs. He wasn't just red now, he was burning up. He pulled his face back and shoved her onto the bed, pinning her down. His face was so close to hers, their noses almost touched.

"I told you to get the fuck off of me!" He growled at her. He let her go and sat the edge of his bed again and she copied his movements. Both of their hearts were pounding, feeling that their hearts were about to burst out of their chests.

 _She smells like strawberries_

"You clearly have an anger problem Bakugo." She puffed out.

"Shut up ponytail."

She should have left when he let go of her but for some reason she was still there. A few silent minutes passed. "Hey Bakugo, I'm sorry. I- he interrupted her mid-sentence.

"It doesn't matter okay just drop it."

"I didnt mean to make you angry, I was just playing around and then the whole thing escalated."

"I said it's not a big deal, okay ponytail." He said as he smirked at her.

 _He's not mad! Im so relieved. Why does he keep calling me ponytail. I have a name!_

"Do you know my name Bakugo?" She asked out of the blue but truly wondering if he did. Waiting for his answer, she glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time to go to class. "Bakugo, we have to go or we'll be late! Come one hurry up." She yelled. She grabbed her bag and then his hand while he grabbed his own bag.

 _What's the deal with ponytail, who cares? We'll make it on time._

"Calm down crazy, we'll be there on time!"

 _and I know your stupid name... Momo Yaoyorozu._

Bakugo and Momo were walking towards their classroom, one of them worried that they weren't going to make it on time. Bakugo was yelling at every student who was walking too slow and the ones who were too close to them. "GET OUT OF MY WAY EXTRAS!! DONT YOU SEE THAT WE'RE WALKING HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

"Bakugo please calm down, you're making a scene."

"You're the one who doesn't want to be late! And look now we're not. Happy?"

She playfully pushed him into the classroom and continued to walk to their desks. He looked back at her, giving her a look like 'you want to start again?' She realized that their whole little fight thing was due from them pushing each other and she mouthed him "sorry."

After they were seated, Aizawa came in just a few minutes after. "Good morning class. You know that I warned you about a group assignment and I now have the instructions and teams."

"Team number 1: Momo, Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugo.

Team number 2: Todoroki, Iida, shoji and Tokoyami.

Team number 3: Sero, Jiro, Uraraka and Ojiro.

Team number 4: Midoryia, Koda, Tsuyu and Satou

Team number 5: Aoyama, Mina, Hagakure and Mineta."

The students were satisfied with their teams except for team number 5, who wished that Mineta wasn't in their group. But Bakugo couldn't believe it.

 _Are you serious, I see these losers everyday, I pretty much live with them and now I have to be in a group with them. What a drag._

"I'm going to explain what the assignment is. You will have to create a profile for three heroes and three villains. You will write about their weaknesses, strengths, background, history, and any information that will help you defeat this person. You can do it in any form you like, be creative. You can do a video, write an essay type paper, format of a police report, a poster, or even a notebook. Any way you want but I have to see and be able to understand the information given. I will give you the list of heroes and villains you will be studying. This is due in a month."

"Mr. Aizawa, why are we trying to figure out how to defeat heroes?" asked one of the students.

"Just because they are heroes now, doesn't mean they will always be one. One needs to be able to fight anyone even the unexpected. Remember that they could have been villains."

The assignment wasn't hard at all, it was actually very interesting but it will be time consuming, especially with 6 people they have to research about. Before class ended, Aizawa told the class that they need to come up with a team name and when they leave, they should leave as their groups because he will be giving out the names they need. He gave the piece of paper to Momo and then they left walking to Kirishima's room. The three boys stood around Momo to look at the names of the heroes and villians they got. "All Might, Endeaver, Eraser Head, Mr. Compress, Twice and Stain." It was silent for a few minutes, all of them falling back onto Kirishima's bed. "We have the #1 and #2 hero, our teacher, two villains that attacked us while we were at camp and the infamous Hero Killer who was captured by Endeaver. Wow." Said Momo. "This is going to be a little harder than we thought, we don't know a lot about any of them honestly, I bet Midoryia's team has it pretty easy with his knowledge about heroes." Said Kaminari. "Don't say that nerds' name, got it dunce face!

"Hey it's okay guys, we just have to research and come up with plans together, okay Bakugo, together." Explained Kirishima.

"Yeah yeah, I got it idiot!"

Though, we have a month. We should start soon, how about this weekend? And we can brainstorm some ideas now." Mentioned Momo.

Everyone agreed with that and stayed in Kirishima's room, thinking about ideas for the project. They had a few choices. They could split up into partners, work alone, or work all together on each super hero and villain and they decided to do the last one just to be safe.

 _I don't want to leave some of the work to Kaminari and Kirishima. I know they will do a great job but just to make sure everything is done right, we should all work together._

 _No way in hell am I going to let those two morons do the work by themselves! They'll fuck everything up and then me and ponytail will have to redo all of their mediocre work._

"I think the best way to do this is to work together as a team for each hero and villain and create a journal.

Even though Bakugo hated the idea of making a journal because it reminded him of a certain someone, he knew that it would be the best and easiest way to do the project so he didn't say anything to disagree with Ponytail. They also agreed that they would be doing two notebooks. One for heroes and one for villains. They would have information about the person and drawings of them, their costumes, how their gadgets work, if they have any, etc.

"So we should go to the library starting on the weekend and work everyday after school on our project and finish it early" the two boys looked at Momo like they were scared. They didn't want to work on homework everyday. "I mean if you want to" She said nervously. " oh no no Yaomomo that sounds great!" Kaminari and Kirishima lied. They didn't want to hurt her feelings but on the other side it was their grade and plus they would spend time with her which is a good benefit in their eyes. "I'm glad to hear that, I thought you didn't want to meet up everyday and I would understand if you don't want to." Bakugo was laying down, watching the three interact. "Who wouldn't want to spend time with you Yaomomo!" Kaminari and Kirishima said at the same time. They looked at each other and then at Momo who took it as a friendly gesture. Bakugo felt a pang of jealousy but he didn't know that that's what he was feeling. He thought it was just annoyance.

 _They better leave her the fuck alone. They look so stupid with their constant chatting._

Kirishima and Kaminari were sitting on both sides of Momo. Their conversation went off topic but they were deep into their conversation, they couldn't stop talking. Kaminari and Kirishima wanted to know more about the girl in the middle and started asking her a bunch of questions.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Hmm I really like the color purple but I also love red. It's such a powerful color that can represent so many different things. It's a beautiful color." She said while glancing at Bakugo who was staring at her with his deep red eyes.

"Haha so you like my hair?!"

"Yes Kirishima, I like your hair very much haha"

Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"She's lying Shitty hair" Bakugo said randomly.

"No I'm not Bakugo, I think Kirishima's hair is very nice and spiky. I like it!" Whole touching Kirishima's hair.

 _Whatever, I have spiky hair and it's better than Kirishima's._

"Okay next question, ahem, What do you find attractive in a man?" Asked Kaminari.

Bakugo was listening carefully to what she was about to say. He didn't know why he cared so much but he sat up slowly and stared at her.

Momo grew red " uhmm, I would like for him to be funny. I want someone who can make me laugh until I can cry. I want him to be sweet and protective, smart and caring."

 _I'm funny, I'll protect her with my godamn life and I'm hella smart, smarter than most people and probably her if I actually studied._ thought Bakugo though he was lacking in the sweet and caring department. It's not like he's not caring, he doesn't ever show it.

"What was your best childhood memory?"

 _Oh shit, she doesn't have one. Bet she's going to panic or is going to say something about her chef or maid._

"My best childhood memory... It would be when... when... uhmm... oh when I was learning to cook with my chef.

 _I knew it_

Momo didn't like to talk about her home life or past because it really wasn't filled with the happiest moments. Bakugo spoke out all of the sudden. "I'm leaving losers, I've had enough of you guys for a day." He jumped off the bed and was getting his stuff. "I'll be leaving too, I'm tired and I have some studying to do" Said Momo.

"Aww that sucks but okay, me and Kaminari are going to play video games for a little bit. See you guys later."

Bakugo held the door for her, so she could leave first. Though her room was the next on over, she still didn't want to leave Bakugo's presence. Before he could walk to his room, she blurted out "What do you look for in a girl Bakugo?!"

He was surprised by her question. He never really thought of it before. He answered anyways. "Strong, someone who can keep up with me, she also needs to have a sense of humor and not be uptight and someone who's fucking gorgeous."

 _Strong? Keep up? Not uptight? Gorgeous? I'm not strong, I definitely can't keep up with him, I have been told that I'm a little uptight, by him of course, and I'm not gorgeous. Ughh_ _"shit!"_

They were both surprised that that word came out of her mouth. And for the second time today, she said something she never says. She put her hands on her mouth like she said something horrible. "Excuse me for my language Bakugo, that was inappropriate."

"Stop being so uptight ponytail, that was funny. I guess you have been hanging out with me too much and I've been rubbing off on you huh ponytail." He nudged her a bit while laughing.

 _Did he call me uptight?_ That's all she could think about.

"You should stop giving a shit about people and what they think, you know? It doesn't matter what the hell they think about you, it's about you showing them wrong and that you're better than them."

She snapped out her thoughts, thinking about what he said.

 _He's right but it's not that easy to do, he makes it look easy but it's not and he doesn't get it. He's always been the center of attention, he's so strong._

"You should stop pitying yourself." She looked up at him, shocked. "You have a good quirk, you don't work hard enough and that's all on you. It's annoying when people don't understand that the reason they're failing is because of themselves, Those are the weak people."

Momo wanted to cry. Bakugo was attacking her with his words. "You know something Bakugo, you could be a bit more caring and nice towards others. She said with tears ready to escape her eyes. With that being said she walked to her room and shut her door.

 _She's crying because I said the truth, she needs to grow some thicker skin because ain't no one going to sugercoat anything._

Once she closed that door, she sunk down to the floor and started crying. "He's so mean" she quietly said to herself.

 _He called me uptight and said that I was weak. He thinks I'm a failure._

He walked back to his room but he couldn't stop feeling a little guilty for how he talked to Momo.The next day, Momo didn't go to class and Bakugo made sure to take some notes for her.

 _I can be nice._


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just want to say that I try to make them stay in character but with Bakugo since he's always so angry, it's a little hard for me make** **progress when writing a story. Maybe sometimes there are moments where it's a little unrealistic but with a character, especially someone like bakugo, he's going to in a way 'break character' if he's going to be shipped with someone. Also sorry for the short chapter! I was having a hard time writing this chapter. Ideas weren't flowing through my brain. I'm also writing another story but the ship is Ban and Jericho from Seven Deadly Sins, if you wan to check it out. It's called "Is this love?"**

Class had just ended and Bakugo was putting his things into his bag. Kirishima and Kaminari walked up to him and asked if he wanted to hang out with them and he yelled at them " I don't want to hang out with you idiots, now leave me alone!" They noticed that he seemed a little different than before. They usually pressured Bakugo into hanging out with them but this time they backed off and left. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with them. He had other important things to do than waste his time with them. He had to go see Momo.

He was walking to his dorm, yelling at anyone who even look towards his way, he was in a really horrible mood today.

 _Why the fuck did she skip class? She seemed fine last night._

Bakugo was standing in front of her room for a few minutes, standing there like an idiot. He didn't know why he couldn't just knock, he felt something hold him back. His guilt maybe?

 _Fuck it, just knock Bakugo!_

He banged on the door, " Aye Ponytail! Open the fuck up!" He stood there waiting for a second before a sick Momo stood in front of him. "Hello Baku-" He grabbed her by the wrist and made her get into bed. "What are you doing, I'm fine Bakugo!"

"Shut up, obviously you're not, how the fuck did you get sick over night?!"

"Well I was already feeling a little down but I left window open and It made it worse."

"You're such an idiot."

She looked at him like is that all?

"Is that what you came here to do, to insult me?"

He glared at her and took out some notes from his backpack. "No, I came to hand you notes from class."

He handed her his neatly written notes he took for her. "Oh, thank you Bakugo, that's surprisingly kind of you." She smiled.

"Yeah, well whatever. It's nothing. You did it for me." He whispered the last sentence.

He wanted to bring up about last night but for once in his life, he didn't have the courage to do it. "Hey Bakugo, about yesterday..."

 _This is my chance_

"Look ponytail, I'm not sorry for what I said and no one is going to change my opinion. I shouldn't have said all those stuff at you like that but it's just how I talk and I don't give a damn, got it!"

 _Damn it! I screwed up! Why can't I sincerely apologize to someone? Why is it so hard?!_

"Is that your way of apologizing to me?"

"Didn't you listen to what I was saying, I said I'm not sorry!"

 _Fuck! I just did it again!_

"Everything you said before was true Bakugo and you did apologize, in a way, about how you said those things to me. I know it must be difficult for you, so I accept your apology!"

"I didn't apologize!!!" Momo ignored his outburst and in her heart she knew he did feel bad. If he didn't then he wouldn't be trying to talk to her right now.

Bakugo focused on the girl in front of him. "You took some beatings to your pride, no doubt, but train harder and maybe you'll be able to keep up with me." He smirked at her.

Bakugo was already walking out the door to leave Momo to herself without saying another word. "Bakugo, wait. Can you stay with me?" He wasn't expecting her to ask him to stay but he didn't feel like it, he was tired and she's depressing.

"No"

She didn't want to be alone and wanted company, even if it was Bakugo.

He was about to leave when he glanced back at Momo and she was pink from the face, had a small frown on her face and was playing with her fingers. He thought about it for a second and closed her door.

Momo thought he left but there he was, moving her to the other side of the bed so he could scoot in next to her. "I'm tired ponytail, so don't bother me or I'll kill you, he told her.

"Can't we talk for a little?"

"Like what? Our feelings?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I don't know. Are you okay? With everything I mean. You know with the villain attacks, your training...All Might. I want to make sure that you know that you can talk to me."

He stared at the ceiling, no one has ever asked him stuff like that, maybe Kirishima once but not like ponytail. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm good." He stated, not looking at her.

She sighed, knowing that he was lying but she felt that right now wasn't a good moment to push him to tell her what's wrong. Another time will present its self.

"The villains keep coming back and I know they won't stop until they see us on our knees." She said randomly

He scoffed, "Like that's ever going to happen. We beat those assholes and whoever's in our way. We rise to the top like we always do."

 _Like how All Might does_

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, Shut up ponytail. I want to go to sleep."

Though they weren't touching each other, their backs were facing each other and they fell asleep.

Bakugo woke up and it was 10:00pm.

 _Oh shit I fell asleep. I'm still hella tired though._

He turned around to look at the girl next to him. She was still sleeping.

 _She must be really tired._

They were closer than before but not close enough to the point that they were touching.

 _Thank God, we weren't cuddling or shit._

Right as he thought that, the sleeping Momo turned around so that she was facing Bakugo and shifted towards him. She was unconsciously following the warmth until she reached it. She snuggled against Bakugo and wrapped her body around him. He became stiff, his body giving off more heat, which caused her to move closer and hold him tighter, if that was even possible. He wasn't sure if he should push her ass off of him or let her hold him.

 _Shit! I was about to leave too. Fuck! What do I do?_

He thought about the situation for a second.

 _Fuck it!_

He stayed with Momo and let her cuddle him, he even wrapped his arm around her.

 _What is ponytail doing to me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm trying hard to write as fast as I can! Thanks for supporting me! After I finish this story, I'm planning to write more bakumomo stories, I already have a few ideas but I want to try and finish this first!**

Since Bakugo fell asleep with Momo that one time, he made it a habit of being with her. He barely sleeps in his own room. They never talked about it or mentioned it, they just let it keep happening. Momo would even sometimes sleep in Bakugo's room. He couldn't help himself, whenever he was with her, he felt at peace and forgot about his problems. His nightmares were less frequent and he got better sleep. Of course, no one knew about it, they were really careful to keep it a secret. No one suspected a thing either because they acted normally like nothing has changed between them. And in all honesty, he was still rude and loud but with her, he toned it down a little.

The Elite Four were at the library, reading about their assigned heroes and villains, taking notes so they could use it for their project. Momo was sitting next to Kirishima and on the other side of the table was Bakugo and Kaminari. Momo was in the zone, this was her area of expertise, studying and knowledge. When she's in her element, she's focused and doesn't acknowledge anything else except for what she is doing. She didn't even notice Bakugo glancing up at her every few minutes. He would cautiously look at her, to see her progress and make sure she wasn't fucking up. That's what Bakugo wants to believe but it's simply because he likes to look at her face. She's hard in concentration and he thinks it's cute how she she's writing as fast as she can with a determined look on her face. Kirishima's yawn distracted Bakugo and turned to glare at him. Kirishima was glancing at Momo's notes, clearly amazed at how much she was getting done. She stopped writing to sharpen her pencil and this was Kirishima's chance to talk to her.

"Wow Yaomomo, you're notes are great!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Kirishima! I'm almost done too!"

"Hey Kaminari, can you take a picture of me and Momo?" He then faced Momo and asked if it was okay and she was obviously estatic to take a picture with him. Kirishima scooted his chair close to Momo and put his arm around her.

 _Why the fuck is he touching her?!_ His hands were in a fist but he was controlling himself.

Momo was too close to Kirishima and Bakugo didn't like it one bit. Bakugo couldn't admit his obvious feelings for the girl. He wanted to stay focused on his training and convinced himself that he didn't have time for anyone in his life, he didn't need a girlfriend. He tried not to think about it and didn't want to admit that he had fallen for ponytail.

Kaminari took a few pictures of them and then he started taking selfies of the three of them. He even managed to capture Bakugo's angry expression in some of the pictures without his acknowledgement. He wanted Bakugo to look at the camera and called out to him.

"Yo Bakugo, take a selfie with us. So we can have memories."

"Fuck You!! I don't want to!"

"SHHHHHH, BE QUIET IN MY LIBRARY!"

Bakugo was about to yell at the librarian for being a hyprocite but Momo reached across the table to grab his arm. He instantly calmed down from her touch and looked at her. She whispered "please don't say anything and take a picture with us." How could he say no to her. He acted like he didn't want to and was being forced to be in a picture he didn't want to be in. He went closer to Kaminari so he could fit in the picture frame. They took a few pictures and returned to finish their work. A few hours later, they were packing up and getting ready to go to their rooms.

"I think we did enough today and tomorrow we can start looking over our notes and discuss how we'll organize our notebooks" said Momo.

They went to their building and Momo, Kirishima and Kaminari went to the common area. Bakugo was about to go to his room until he saw that Kaminari and Momo were sitting next to each other on the couch.

 _Fuck! Damn it! Now I have to go with them._

Bakugo went to the kitchen at sat down on one of the chairs, still being able to see and listen to them talking. She was laughing way too hard at whatever dunce face was saying. She even put her hand on his lap because of hard she was laughing. Bakugo noticed that Kaminari was usually always with Momo if he wasn't hanging out with Kirishima and him.

Kaminari was showing Momo the pictures he had taken of them. He wanted to post some of the pictures on his profile and she was helping him choose the best ones. She chose the ones the ones with Baukgo looking at the camera, those were the best in her opinion. She asked Kaminari to take a selfie with her so he could also add it to his profile. They took a cute selfie with both of them holding out a peace sign. He put that picture first and then the others. He posted it and Momo was the first to like and comment. She posted some of the pictures too and also added the selfie with her and Kirishima and her and Kaminari. She added a caption saying "Working on our project!"

Bakugo went on his social media and saw that all three of them posted the pictures of them. He saw the selfies and it angered him a little. He was jealous but didn't want to admit it. He looked towards Momo and Kaminari. They were still talking and laughing.

 _Wait, did they move closer to each other?_

Kirishima joined them, sitting next to the other side of Momo. Why is he getting so mad at the fact the Momo has other guy friends. He doesn't want her near those idiots or any other guy, to be clear. Bakugo didn't want to make a scene, so he went upstairs to finish something he was working on. A few hours passed and Bakugo was getting tired, he went to Momo's room but found that it was empty.

 _What the fuck? Where the fuck is she?_

He went downstairs to the lobby and found Momo asleep on the couch along with Kaminari and Kirishima. The boys heads were resting on her shoulders and Momo was leaned a little more towards Kaminari. This shit made Bakugo pissed. He wanted to yank Momo and drag her to her room with him. He made tiny explosions and then stomped back up to his own room. Surprisingly, they didn't wake up from the noise the Bakugo made. He layed down, thinking about everything that bothered him. He had made progress with his unwanted thoughts but it looks like he went back to where he started, a dark place. He wasn't able to sleep well knowing that Momo wasn't with him.

The next day, Bakugo was in a terrible mood, probably one of the worst ones hes ever been in. He ignored everyone as he usually does but he had this bad aura that told people to make sure to back the fuck off today.The three friends walked in together and saw Bakugo sitting at his desk. He looked very angry and looked at each other with confusion to why Bakugo looked furious, they silently decided not to approach Bakugo. Kirishima and Kaminari went to sit down and Momo started to walk to hers, she slowly started to stop when she got to Bakugo's desk.

"Hey Baku-"

"Fuck off Ponytail!" He yelled at her.

 _What's wrong with him?!_

She looked at him with a shock look, embarrassed that he screamed at her. She looked at him and told him "Sorry for caring about you and trying to figure out if you were okay. You don't have to be a jerk Bakugo."

"Get the fuck out of my face."

She was getting really tired with how he treated everyone. She went to sit down, angry with Bakugo. Once class ended, she walked right pass Bakugo, shoulder checking him just a little and then went to Kaminari and Kirishima. He glared at her but didn't say anything. He packed his bag with his things and went to train, so he could let some steam out. He was doing his usual drills but he couldn't concentrate no matter how much he tried, the picture of Momo and those two idiots kept popping up. His mind was also busy thinking about All Might and that loser.

 _Goddammit!!! No matter how much I train, I'll never be the number 1 hero!!!_ He wanted to yell and scream and throw everything in sight. He was frustrated and in pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

Momo was hanging out with her two friends in her room. She was laying down on her bed but still sitting up against her headboard. She was reading a book that helped her with her quirk and the two boys were were laying down with their heads on her lap were reading comic books. She tried to concentrate on her reading but she couldn't help but think about Bakugo.

 _Something isn't right, he doesn't just randomly act that bad. Especially to the people he actually kind of tolerates. Should I go look for him or leave him to himself?_

She looks at her friends near her and smiled. She and Bakugo has great friends but he just couldn't see that.

 _He should be able to confide in us, we'll be able to help him in any way we can. He just needs to trust us._

She realized that they fell asleep, they must have been really tired from studying and training so much. She created two blankets for them and wrote a note for them that said that she'll be back soon. Just in case they woke up. She got up and went to look for Bakugo and she knew exactly where to go. She walked to his favorite place to train, where he could go all out without damaging public property and there he was angrily punching a boxing bag until it broke apart. She continued to watch him try and create huge explosions. He looked exhausted and after that last explosion, he held his hand like he was in pain. He clearly ignored it and went to do more but Momo ran to Bakugo.

"Bakugo! What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" She yelled at him.

 _Why does she always show up everywhere I go_

"Why the hell are you here?!" He glared at her.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU BAKUGO!" This was the first time she actually screamed at him.

He looked at her with his usual frown on his face. He had so many emotions going on inside of him and some of them were because of the girl standing in front of him. He didn't want to see anyone, not even her at this moment but she didn't back down easily.

"Just go away Ponytail, I'm not in the mood."

"Why are you so angry Bakugo, I don't understand why you're acting this way towards me. I have done nothing to you!"

 _Just mess with my heart, feelings and emotions. I don't even know what the fuck I feel because of you. I don't know what to think when it comes to you. And it's not just you, it's All Might and And Deku too! Dammit!_

"I don't feel like talking to you!"

"Don't you see Bakugo! That's the problem right there! You don't want to talk, you never do. You pile your feelings up and one day you're going to burst, it isn't healthy! I can tell something's wrong but you never talk about it with me or Kirishima or Kaminari, you can trust us. We're your friends!!! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU! Or else I can't... I cant help you ease your pain." Momo said almost crying.

All Bakugo wanted to do was comfort Momo and wipe those tears that were daring to fall down her cheeks. But he didn't. He stayed exactly where he was not moving a muscle. He honestly was at a lost of words. He didn't know what to say or do. No one confronted him like Momo except for Deku but his stupid ass didn't count because he's not his friend. He took a step towards her but stopped not wanting to go further. He suddenly got angry again, thinking about her yelling at him and everything he's been through and feeling right now. He finally spoke out.

"I.. I.I JUST CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, angry tears running down his face. He fell down to his knees and whispered to himself, "I just can't take this pain anymore. Why... why was I the end of All Might?" His voice shaking.

Bakugo was finally able to say what he was feeling. He was able to express what had caused him so much pain and sorrow in his heart.

 **I'm really excited to start writing the next chapter. Hope you guys like my story so far! I'm also thinking about stopping the story at chapter 10 but let's see how that goes.**


	9. Chapter 9

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE END OF ALL MIGHT?!?"

That's what kept going through her mind. She never saw him like this and didn't want to. It hurt her to see him in agony.

 _All this time, he blames himself for what happened to All Might. That would explain the sudden change in him since that incident. Why didn't I put it together?! Now that I think about it, it would make sense that he would think that, b-but that's ridiculous. It's not his fault at all._

Bakugo was still on his knees with his face in his hands. Today, he finally exploded and let his true feelings show. He was slowly dying inside and couldn't take the guilt for much longer.

 _Why was I the one who ended All Might?_

Momo kneeled down in front of Bakugo and tried to get his hands away from his face but he wouldn't budge.

"Just leave me alone."

"Bakugo, please. You don't want to be alone." She whispered to him.

That was true. He didn't want to be alone, he never did but he tried so hard to think that he didn't need people in his life. He tried so hard to be strong and fearless.

Momo realized that he was probably embarrassed that he was crying, so she got up and sat behind him, back to back. Bakugo didn't move or try to leave. They sat like that until Momo spoke out to him.

"It's not your fault Bakugo for what happened to All Might. You shouldn't blame yourself."

He tensed up, remembering everything that happened that day.

"You just don't get it! I was captured by those fucking villians! If I was stronger, if I hadn't been kidnapped then that wouldn't have happened, he would still be okay! He tried to protect me and fight at the same time, I was a burden to him! All Might tried to keep it a secret! And I exposed his greatest weakness! Even if I try not to think about it... i-it just comes to mind unexpectedly! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, DAMN IT!"

 _IM SO FUCKING WEAK! I wasn't strong enough to escape. Not to mention that Deku has inherited All Mights power, which makes everything worse! How can someone like Deku, a quirkiness idiot, inherit a power like that. He's catching up to me and one day he's going to pass me and I'm going to be the one who is unable to catch up to him! I hate him!_

He grew more tense, anger building up within him thinking about Deku.

Momo started crying but he didn't hear or notice the tears that were running down her porcelain skin.

 _How dare he think that it's his fault and that he's weak. He's the first person I think of when I envision strength!_

"YOU'RE THE STRONGEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET BAKUGO!" Her hands were in a fist, nails digging into her palms.

Bakugo perked up, not knowing how to react to that statement. She continued talking.

"You're the strongest person I know Bakugo. Since the day I saw you, you had thi- this energy and dedication. I mean yeah, you were a little scary, crazy and hotheaded... you still are." He chuckled.

"But you've grown and not only in strength but as a person, whether you see it or not. You can't blame yourself for this. All Might was already very hurt and this battle between him and All for One would have happened anyways. It was his time. He won and he's still alive Bakugo, that's what's important!

Bakugo was holding back his tears. He knew what she said made sense but he couldn't stop blaming himself and doesn't think he ever will.

"I just speeded up the process." He finally said. "He could have been All Might just a little longer if I hadn't have been captured."

Momo turned her head slightly, looking at the back of his head.

"Bakugo what happened to All Might was inevitable. It wasn't your fault, you have to-"She paused for a second, knowing what she was about to say was almost impossible for him to do. "you have to let it go. You're hurting yourself by thinking like this and I hate seeing you do this to yourself. It breaks my heart", she broke out crying.

He turned his head, realizing that she was crying.

"W-Why are you crying?" He emphasized the 'you'.

"Because you're suffering! You've been suffering for so long and I didn't do anything to help you. I didn't have a clue about what you were feeling."

She fully turned around hugging him from behind. Bakugo shocked, had his arms mid-air not sure what to do or where to put them. He felt her tears sink into his shirt, her arms tightly grabbing him like she was afraid he was going to leave. He wanted to hug her annd protect her. He turned around to face her but Momo was still hugging him, refusing to let go. She had her face against his chest, tears still falling down her cheeks, staining his shirt. The only thing that Bakugo had to do was wrap his arms around her. She looked up to see that he was laying his head on top of hers. She let go of him and they both stood up to sit at a bench near by.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to help. I knew something was wrong but I was too afraid that you were going to reject me. I tried to get closer to you and now I'm glad that I was able to wiggle myself into your life. A lot of people think you're a bad person, but I think you're so admirable. That's what I think of you Bakugo. A strong-willed, courageous and fearless hero. I just hope that you see it too."

 _She's saying all this crap about me but it changes nothing! Im not strong enough and I'll never be the number one hero!! Ever! Not with Deku and All Might. I hate to say it but how can I compete with a quirk like that!_

He was at a dead end. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"I don't know what to do! I feel like everything is spiraling out of control and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel like I can't catch my breath. I feel like I'm drowning and there's no one there to help." whispered Bakugo.

"I'm here" she said softly, holding his hand and squeezing it, not knowing if he heard her or not.

"I know I can't take away what you're feeling no matter how much I want to. I can't stop you from thinking about what happened. I don't know if you'll ever stop blaming yourself but I do know that it wasn't your fault and it's a huge burden to put on yourself, Bakugo. I know that you have respect and admiration for All Might. You view yourself as having to be tough all the time, without any chance of showing weakness or emotion and that's why it hit you so hard but nothing can change what happened to him. It was his time to retire and you had nothing to do with it. You stayed brave and strong through the entire thing. I was scared for my life and I didn't even face a villain but you-you we're surrounded by them and you were ready to give it your all. You never backed down once."

 _I don't know if I will ever be able to live with something like this, eating away at my conscious._

"Let's go ponytail, I'm frickin tired." He really wanted to leave and try to forget that this ever happened.

She wanted him to say something to her about how he was feeling but she knew he wouldn't. They walked back to Momo's room ready to go to sleep since it was pretty late. Bakugo opened the door and found Kaminari and Kirishima passed out on her bed.

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" He whispered loudly at her.

"Oh I forgot they were still here. We were just hanging out together and they fell asleep then I went to look for you." She said to Bakugo, trying to calm him down.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just kick them out!"

"Because that's rude Bakugo!" She gasped.

"I'll wake their asses up!"

Momo stopped Bakugo before he could do anything irrational. She shaked her head and told Bakugo that they'll just sleep next to them. There was room for all of them. Also the two boys weren't laying vertically like people usually do but they were laying down horizontally on the bed.

"Whatever, I just don't want them near you" he harshly said.

Momo curiously looked at Bakugo, wondering something very important.

"Are you jealous Bakugo?" She asked. He turned red. Flustered that he didn't know how to respond.

 _Wow this is probably the first time where he's speechless_

Momo was about to lay down next to Kaminari but Bakugo grabbed her and took her place, so she could only be next to him. "No, I'm not jealous, got it! There is no reason why I would be jealous, especially of those two dumbasses! What the hell kind of a question is that?" Bakugo continued to blabber on.

"Okay okay sorry I asked... you're definitely not jealous."

He eventually shut up and she took this opportunity to turn towards Bakugo, who was already looking at her but quickly averted his gaze somewhere else. She continued to stare, she could still see his suffering.

"What are you looking at ponytail?! Stop staring!"

She reached out to him and put her hand on his face. Bakugo didn't expect her to do that but found himself not caring. She caressed his cheek and moved her hand up to his head. She ran her fingers though his spiky, blonde hair. She smiled and said "your hair is a mess Bakugo."

He was a little confused at first to why she would say that. He was about to argue with her about how his hair was like that naturally, but then she carelessly ruffled his hair.

He immediately glared at her and yelled "Yeah! Cause you just messed it up!"

 _Hehe he gets so worked up for everything._

She was fighting back her laughter.

"Bakugo, shhh you're going to wake up Kirishima and Kaminari."

"Like I care!"

"Stop yelling, you're so loud"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She put her hand on his mouth and with her other hand, she raised her finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. "I've never met someone so loud and stubborn as you."

She moved her hand away. Bakugo surprisingly didn't say anything but he was giving her a death glare. She ignored it as always and moved close to Bakugo, hugging him.

Momo sighed "You may never believe it, but with time your pain is going to slowly fade away and I'm going to be there with you until you no longer feel the distress and heartbreak that you've been holding in." She held him tighter.

He didn't say a word, processing everything she had said.

"I promise that you'll be okay, everything will be okay" she whispered to him.

He looked at her face, admiring and looking at every detail. He simply nodded.

 _Fuck! She's got me trapped! I-I think I like her._ He pondered about what he should do about those feelings. He didn't care anymore, he wasn't holding back his emotions anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Fuck it.

 _She's perfect._

Bakugo didn't want to believe Momo but yet, somehow he still did. He believed that everything would be fine.

 _I don't know how but... I'll be okay_

She fell asleep and soon after, so did Bakugo. He didn't feel like the world was looking down on him anymore.


End file.
